Two Diffrent Elements
by WaterBender101
Summary: A story of two benders, one of water, Katara, one of fire, Zuko. What will happen when they meet? What will happen to Aang's broken heart? What will happen between Sokka and Toph?
1. Just Finding Out

Zuko

_Finally, I was holding her... _

_Oh, for so long, I have waited for this moment, to hold her, to be with her, to kiss her... She looked up onto me, and I looked at her... _

_Two of my dreams were fulfilled; just the third was left... _

_I leaned down, and closed my eyes, I was so close, and she was an inch away, when I heard a scream..._

I woke up, sat upright, and felt cold sweat roll down my back and chest. It was crack of dawn anyway, but my dream could've lasted a bit longer….I heard it again, that scream. I followed it to find something horrible, something that made my heart jump, two fire nation soldiers whipping a little girl that was tied tightly to a tree. They cracked the whip at her, and she screamed again.

"Hey you, yeah, you drunken idiots," I yelled at them, and all three heads turned to my direction, "What do you think you are doing to her? Do you have no respect?" While they where trying to find an explanation to tell me, I shot two orbs at them, big enough to knock them out. "Here." I untied to girl from the trees. She looked up to me, as if for me to see she had pale, green eyes, blind eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, as I walked of back to the direction of my little camp.

Katara

"Hey! Aang! Sokka! Toph! Where the heck are you guys! I give up!" I yelled, we where playing manhunt all night, but it was becoming day, so there was no point, I haven't found them yet, I wouldn't find them now. "Guys! C'mon! I said I give up! Where are-"

"KATARA!" I heard a yell….But who's yell? "KATAARAAAA!" it yelled again, a young girl's voice, Toph's voice.

"Toph! Where are you!" I yelled playfully, not knowing I shouldn't have. I heard footsteps running towards me, and found Toph collapsing into my arms, crying. Have I ever seen Toph cry before? "Toph what happened to you?" I asked. Toph lifted her head, and, instead of seeing the young, vibrant earth bending master, I saw a beaten up little girl.

"It was horrible, Katara! It was Horrible!" she said through sobs, and then explained everything to me, all while I was healing her.

"It's alright Toph, you're alright now, that's all that matters." I comforted her.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that guy, I'd be half dead by now" she laughed out.

"Wait, what guy?" I asked curiously. Well, she didn't tell me about _that_ part.

"Oh, I don't know who he had a voice," she started, only for me to cut her off.

"Well of course he had a voice. Toph, what did it sound like?" I asked curiously

"I was just about to get there thank you very much. Well, you've heard the Fire nation's 'prince', right?" I nodded, I knew where this was going "Well, it sounded like his, but it couldn't have been him, he isn't that nice." She replied. Oh, but Toph, that's where you are wrong…


	2. I've Found You

Zuko

_Who was that girl, and why was she being beaten?_ I wondered to myself...

When I got back to my 'camp', I blew out the fire, packed my things, and walked off, not knowing where to. About fifteen minutes later, I felt something drop onto my head. I patted through my fluffy brow hair, and sure enough, with all my luck, there was a nice, shiny gold piece, but it couldn't have just fallen out of the sky, it had to be someone's.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice shot out to me.

"Who-who's there?" I asked, trying to make a fake voice, and looked around.

"Could you give us back the coin?" I spun around, to still find no one. I turned at a 180 degree angle, to find that the only life form was a lemur...Wait, a _lemur_? What was a _lemur _doing _here_?

"Hello?" I called out yet again in my disguised voice

"Up here, silly! Look up!" said a new voice, a girl's voice, the girl I saved'svoice. I looked up, and saw four colorful dots, one was orangey-ish, two were a deep blue, and one was a dark green. I was going to keep the gold piece and leave a copper piece.

"I'll put it right here." I told the dots in my fake voice, but my planned was crashed.

"Give it to the lemur, if you could, please?" pleaded out a new voice, a beautiful voice, a familiar voice. It took me some time to figure out who said it... It was _her_…

Katara

He ran. The guy ran. Why did he run? Was there something wrong? He tripped over a tree root, and lay in the position for about ten minutes. Was he dead?

"I think he's hurt," yelled Aang, "Let's go see if we can help him, alright?" We slowly went down, except that Sokka fell own, and found Momo poking the still body.

"He's alive, no need to think he's dead" Toph told us, after checking his pulse.

"Why don't you heal him, maybe he can lead us to food!" Sokka exclaimed, a bit too optimistically if you ask me. I was about to turn him face up, when I saw something on his face, something reddish-purple, like a burnt mark. He was about sixteen, from looking at him, a pretty tall, muscular guy, a pearl knife in one hand, his other hand clenched into a tight fist, and broadswords at his side. It took me about ten seconds, but I figured it all out. I knew who it was.

"What's wrong, Katara?" asked Aang in his cheerful voice.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing to worry about." I replied in a casual voice, but inside of me was far from casual, an inner battle with myself was forming.

'Should I tell them it was him?'

_No, you shouldn't._

'But they're going to find out sooner or later!'

_And sooner or later, they might kill him._

'They would never do that, even if he is fire nation!'

_Maybe Aang wouldn't but Sokka would, and what about Toph? What would she do? Remember she called you Sugar Queen when you only asked for help? If she finds out he's evil, she'll freak out._

'BUT HE IS NOT EVIL! And Sokka would want him to suffer. But Zuko's changed… I think…'

_You think, how cute. Why don't you do something, you've been sitting in this position for twenty minutes, move or say something before they think you're a complete psychopath._

"Something" I mumbled under my breath, just to make my inner self happy yet annoyed.

"What was that Katara?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, nothing… Uhh, could you guys leave me, so I could heal this person, I might need to take his shirt off and stuff…." I shyly told them.

"WHAT? No way, Katara, this could be an evil perv, and he could be faking his unconsciousness and when no ones looking, he could jump up and- never mind, you get the point. I'm staying put."

"Fine, you win." I sighed.

'Happy now? I'm going to tell them it's him.'

_Yes, I am delighted. _

"It's Zuko." I said monotonously.

"WHAT?" screamed Aang.

"Who's Zuko?" questioned Toph.

"Well of course it's Zuko, he's holding onto our gold coin for his dear life! Wait WHAT?" Sokka managed to say before he completely spazzed out.


End file.
